


May The Best Man Win...

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Bearded Victor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded Victor, Beards (Facial Hair), M/M, Olympics, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: After several weeks apart, Yuuri and Victor finally reunite at the Olympics...





	May The Best Man Win...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> So, I kinda did this in a bit of a rush for Kashoku-Sinpai's birthday. I did a quick beta, but I'm sure I missed something, so I'll take another look at this again later. This is a little bit of a sequel for The Last Thing I Expected and once I get it posted, I'll put them in a series. Anyway...hope you all enjoy and Happy Birthday Kashoku!

Heat rained down on Yuuri’s body causing him to moan out loud. It felt good after several stressful weeks and hours aboard a cramped flight with crying babies and stinky old men. Still, he’d made it to Pyeongchang in South Korea where the Olympics were being held this year…not just in body, but as a contender for the gold.

The last few years had been the best and most stressful of his life. Since meeting his idol, Victor, his whole world changed for the better. Though with his sudden leap into the spotlight, led to some complications. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to regret having Victor in his life. Especially since they’d gotten married last summer and Victor helped bring out a confident side to him…leading him to take gold at several events, including the Grand Prix Final, Nationals, and even Worlds last year. His wins helped him to reach the opportunity to participate on the Japanese team for the Olympics this year. The moment it’d been announced, Yuuri felt like all his dreams had miraculously come true. Now all he had to do was win.

With that in mind, he’d pushed himself hard between his win at the Grand Prix and now. Nationals had been a challenge, but he felt like his extra work paid off. If he did well here, perhaps he could even take Worlds next month, but for now, he wanted to focus on his skating here. More stress came with the absence of his coach and husband in his life. Victor had been gone since before the Russian Nationals in early December. His coach insisted that he come to Russia, while Yuuri had stayed in Japan after his own Nationals. They’d been so close that Victor hadn’t been able to leave Russia to come to Japan, so Yuuri mustered on without his husband. They talked every days, but two months of not being able to hold each other close or kiss was akin to torture of the worst kind.

They’d be reunited soon enough. Victor’s flight from Moscow had been delayed so they’d both had to wait until tomorrow to be together again, but Yuuri knew that it was so close that he’d could make it one more day. Besides, Phichit made it and they made plans to go out later to stay off the boredom and the loneliness a little while longer.

Yuuri stiffed as a strong pair of hands wrapped around his waist and the brush of warm lips and course hair brushed against his cheek. Glancing back, he caught Victor’s blinding smile before turning completely, winding fingers into his silver strands and pulling him in for a kiss. They didn’t let up for several moments, as Victor pulled him closer, hands scandalously squeezing the cheeks of Yuuri’s ass as they tried to make up a little bit of the time they spent apart.

“Please tell me you’re really here and I’m not dreaming.” Yuuri gushed out when they finally had to stop to breathe.

“Of course I’m here.” Victor chuckled low. “But I could pinch you if that’s what it would take to get you to believe me.”

Yuuri shook his head, allowing his hands to slide down to Victor’s bearded face. He ran his fingers through the addition he’d grown to love. They’d made good on their deal the last time Victor grew a beard…Yuuri gained some weight in the off season and won gold for his now husband, so Victor grew his beard back in full. It took some time to get used to it, but Yuuri’s constant praise of the beard, as well as the fact that he managed to get a good surprise out of the fans got Victor on board.

“I’ve missed you.” Yuuri admitted, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of having his husband in his arms. “How did you manage to get here though? I thought your flight got delayed.”

“I refused to be separated from you any longer. I talked to the airline and got connecting flights. Yakov called to yell at me, but I’d already made it in the air. They’ll arrive sometime tomorrow, but tonight we have the place all to ourselves.”

They spent a little longer in the shower, cleaning off the dinge of travel and unable to keep their hands off each other with so much time apart. In the end the water got cold and they had to get out. They took turns drying each other off before making their way back into the bedroom they’d share for the time they spent there.

Victor pulled Yuuri down on the bed and kissed him again. Fingers slid under the shirt Yuuri put on as victor began to trail his lips across jaws and down Yuuri’s throats leaving little red marks with the scrape of facial hair and teeth.

“Victor!” Yuuri whined. “We have the opening ceremonies tomorrow night.”

Victor chuckled. “Then I will hold off and ravish you after the ceremony. We’re not skating for a few days. Plenty of time to make up our time apart.”

Victor kissed Yuuri one more time before backing off to head over where he left his suitcase. He started to pull out clothes as Yuuri stared.

“So, since I can’t ravish you right now. What would you like to do right now?”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow, so I made plans to meet up with Phichit and Celestino for food and a little bit of sight seeing. Do you want to come with us?” Yuri asked as he got more comfortable on the bed as he watched Victor change. He didn’t really want to go out any more, but he knew Phichit would make a point to drag him out, Victor or no Victor.

“I’m not planning on leaving your side any time soon, so I’ll come with you. Though I was looking forward to spending the afternoon alone with you.” Victor pouted.

Yuuri laughed, finally peeling himself of the bed to go to his husband. He pulled Victor down for one more kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Victor smiled softly. “If you told me you would be here today, we could be spending the afternoon together. Let’s just enjoy ourselves today. I do want to explore Korea with you.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do.”

“It is.” Yuuri said pulling away and in an act reminiscent of their first Grand Prix series working together, he added. “Take me sight seeing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, the duo returned to their apartment. Victor appeared to be a little tipsy while Yuuri laughed, feeling infectious happiness from being able to see Korea with his husband by his side. He kicked the door shut behind them with a soft thud and helped Victor into the room. Victor murmured in Russian and despite Yuuri’s better understanding of the language, he couldn’t quite make out what Victor said even as the older man pulled him into his arms causing them to go crashing onto the carpet.

Victor laughed as he recovered wrapping his arms around Yuuri, keeping him from climbing off.

“Victor, let me up. We can get you to bed so you can be well rested for the opening ceremony tomorrow…and sober for when…mph…”

Victor pulled him down for a kiss, cutting off his next words. Yuuri stiffened in surprise, but relaxed as he tasted the sweet wine on Victor’s lips. Before he could react, Victor rolled them over without breaking the kiss to hover over Yuuri. He pulled back for a moment for air, before diving back in, deepening the kiss this time. Yuuri tilted his head away, breaking the kiss though Victor continued.

“Victor.” Yuuri groaned. “We agreed to wait until after the opening ceremonies.”

Victor pulled back, full pout already in place. “I know, but I thought about it. Yuri and Otabek will be here tomorrow, plus Yakov and Mila might be here too. This will be the only night I have a chance to be alone with you. Please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed a little bit, eyes closing as he thought about it. He didn’t want to walk through the stadium sore tomorrow, but he also didn’t have anything to do before having to go to the stadium. Victor had a point.

“But I don’t have any condoms or lube.” He blurted out, speaking the next thought that came to mind. After so long together, they usually didn’t use condoms, but during competitions, it made for easier clean up. Usually Victor bought those things whenever they got to where they were going because Yuuri was embarrassed to.

“Actually, I bought lube and you must not have looked in the gift baskets coming in.”

At Yuuri’s confused look, Victor got off of him, helping Yuuri to his feet. He tugged Yuuri to follow him to where gifts were left for the athletes. One basket held a plethora of condoms, probably due to the notorious stories of what went on in the village.

“Apparently, they’ve order enough that each competitor ans sponsor are given 37 each. That means we have 74 opportunities, possibly more if Yuri and Otabek don’t want to do anything. It’d be a shame to waste them.”

Yuuri flushed. Even after all this time being with Victor, he still wasn’t completely used to how blunt he could be.

“We’re not going to attempt to do it that many times. We have a competition to win.”

“But it solved our little problem.” Victor tilted his face up to pull in close. Yuuri’s face was still a little heated, but he turned the tables, pulling Victor down for a kiss. Victor smiled into the kiss just before they broke apart.

“All right, but we’ll take it slow. I’m not limping when I walk into the stadium tomorrow and no marking me in visible places. I mean it Victor. Those are my terms.”

“No problem.” Victor agreed with easy confidence. He moved past Yuuri to rip open the cellophane on the basket, grabbing a handful of condoms before taking hold of Yuuri’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

Victor tossed the condoms on the nightstand by one of the beds before heading to his suitcase. He rummaged around trying not to focus on the sound of rustling clothing behind him. Breathing out in relief as his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube, he stood up and spun around, the sight before him robbing him of his breath.

Yuuri stood before him as beautiful as always. His glasses set aside on the nightstand and his hair pulled back as best as they could without the product in it. Cinamon colored eyes dark with lust as a tongue darted out to dry kiss swollen lips. The Japanese man had discarded his shirt and his pants hung open, low on his hips to the point Victor noticed the lack of underwear, something Yuuri rarely did.

Victor cursed feeling the pressure of his cock in his pants and cursed at the sight. He never knew what he did to deserve his husband, but he’d never take it for granted.

Stepping closer, he tossed the lube up by the pillow, taking Yuuri into his arms to kiss him again. He’d never get tired of it and felt a little thrill as Yuuri’s fingers threaded in his beard, tugging a little bit at the strands. He ran his hands over Yuuri’s body before playfully pushing him down on th bed.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Yuuri purred, running his fingers through his own hair. If Victor’s mouth wasn’t dry before, it was now as he slid his jacket off, tossing it into a corner, followed by his shirt. Yuuri grinned as hands went to the button of the show and Victor took his time, sliding them down slow to give his husband a bit of a show. His thong was the last thing to go and he flicked it into the corner before walking confidently to where Yuuri grinned at the show.

“Did you enjoy the show?” He murmured as he placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, tugging lightly at his pants to suggest pulling them off.

“I did.” Yuuri sounded confident and Victor loved to see that side of him. He tugged a little harder and Yuuri chuckled before lifting his hips up to let Victor pull off his pants.

Victor tossed the clothes away before taking a moment to appreciate his husband’s body. Yuuri worked hard and was in the best shape he’s ever been for a competition. Victor felt pride for him, not just as his lover, but as a coach and competitor.

Reverently, he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s skin, letting his beard brush against the skin as well. Yuuri moaned and squirmed a little bit, but didn’t stop Victor from continuing. He continued to kiss and touch and tease before finally prepping Yuuri’s body to take him.

He slid on the condom before slowly pressing inside, taking his time and letting Yuuri get used to him again. The weeks apart were felt even as Yuuri relaxed, taking him bit by bit. They reveled in each other’s bodies, in being together again.

Their bodies moved together, sounds escaping as they familiarized themselves with each other again. Victor murmured words of love in his native language. He could tell Yuuri was close and shifted, pushing deeper. Yuuri pulled his face down, claiming his mouth in a final kiss before letting go, spilling between the both of them.

Victor pulled away to see the love of his life, blissed out and in piece before his own orgasm caught him by surprise. Yuuri gasped at the feeling, eyes sleepy, but filled with a combination of joy and love that made Victor’s heart fill with the same emotions.

Victor eventually found the strength to pull out, discarding the condom and fetching a cloth to clean them off, before climbing into the bed with Yuuri. He held his husband close.

“I love you, so much Yuuri. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Yuuri hummed. “I should be the one saying that.”

They grew quiet, fingers gliding over skin. Finally Yuuri reached up to rub at Victor’s beard, a nervous habit he’d picked up and Victor knew it. “What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“I guess I’m just nervous. I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I want to do well here. Just my usual nerves is all.”

“You’ll do fine. You’re an amazing skater, especially to make the Olympic team.” Victor paused. “You’re not taking the gold though. This is my last chance to take gold at an Olympic event, so you’re just going to have to make me work hard for it.”

The words made Yuuri laugh, and Victor fell in love with him all over again.

“We’ll both work hard. Let’s both do our best.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening, under the lights of the stadium and the roar of the crowd. Victor and Yuuri marched with their nation’s teams into the event. Victor carried the flag for Russia followed by a sulking Yuri who wanted to be the one to have the honor. Yuuri watched and waited until Japan started to walk into the arena. He waved, not quite getting the honor to carry the flag, but he felt happy without that pressure. As other teams came in, he looked catching Victor’s gaze. Their eyes locked and Victor waved to him, name called from his lips. Yuuri waved back his heart pounding with a mixture of emotions.

They’d made it. This was their time. He wasn’t about to take it easy on Victor either and Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

May the best skater win…


End file.
